


Between Us

by ladyxboheme



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly is a great friend, Boys Kissing, Clueless Boys, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, French Kissing, Implied Platonic Beverly/Richie, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxboheme/pseuds/ladyxboheme
Summary: Richie wanted to kiss Eddie pretty much all the time nowadays, and kissing in a nice cozy bed all night sounded fucking IDEAL.





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy piece about Reddie!kissing. I imagine this to be in the same universe as my first Reddie fic, Glasses, but you don't need to read it to understand this. Though you should. Because it's cute.  
> This is un-beta'd and written quickly, so apologies for any mistakes.  
> Comments give me LIFE.

   As soon as Beverly knocked on the Tozier’s front door, Richie swung it open, grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her inside so fast she nearly got whiplash. Once she was inside he peeked his head out the door and looked around, as if he was checking if she had been followed. Seemingly satisfied that the coast was clear he slammed the door shut, grabbed Bev’s wrist again and practically dragged her up the stairs.

   “What the hell, Richie!”  
  
   He didn’t respond until they were behind his locked bedroom door. “Sorry, it’s just this is a sensitive situation. You HAVE to _PROMISE_ that this stays between you and me, capisce?”  
  
   “Okay,” she said with a shrug. But that apparently was not a sufficient response. Glowering at her, Richie lifted his pinky and thrusted it in her face. “Seriously? What are we, ten?” Richie just glared at her harder and wiggled his pinky emphatically. Beverly rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she latched her pinky to his. “I pinky swear not to tell a soul about… whatever the hell this is about.”  
   
   “Thank you,” Richie said, releasing her pinky and gesturing for her to take a seat on his bed.  
   
   He sat facing her and took a deep breath. “Ok, so… there’s this person. That I like.”  
  
   “Eddie,” Beverly stated. Richie reared back as if he’d been hit. She had said it with such certainty and casualness that Richie didn’t even argue. He was too flummoxed.  
  
   “How in the fuck did you know that?”  
  
   “Because I have functioning eyesight.” she said dryly.  
  
   “Does everyone know about this!?”  
  
   “Uh, yeah. Duh.”  
  
   “Oh jesus titty-fucking christ,” Richie muttered.  
  
   “Forget about that," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "That’s common knowledge, go on.”  
  
   “Ok well, Eddie and I have sort of been…kissing. Sometimes.”  
  
   Bev’s face lit up with glee. She clasped her hands together and squealed softly, “That’s so cute! Oh my god!”  
  
   Richie rolled his eyes. “Beverly. I need you to focus.”  
  
   “Right, sorry. Occasionally kissing, got it.”  
  
   Richie struggled to act casual as he explained. “And like… It’s not a huge deal or anything. It’s just… a thing we do, from time to time, ya know?”  
  
   Beverly raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
   “Okay, fine, it’s like the best fucking thing ever and I want to do it more often and I want to do it… ya know… _right_.”  
  
   “I don’t follow.”  
  
   “I need help ok? I have no fucking clue what I’m doing, and I don’t want to do something wrong and make myself look like an idiot.”  
  
   “Richie. Are you… asking me for advice on kissing?”  
  
   “Yeah, kinda. I’ve never full on made out with anyone, never, ya know,” his voice trailed to an embarrassed mumble, “...french kissed anyone.”  
  
   “Waaait a minute!” Beverly exclaimed, clearly thrilled to hear this juicy tid-bit. Her words were just dripping with sarcasm as she asked “Mr. ‘Swimmin’-in-Pussy’ Tozier isn’t really macking on all the honeys? He’s been full of shit this whole time? I am shocked!”  
  
   “Ugh, shut up will ya? Everyone knows I’m full of shit, and according to you everyone knows I’m stupid in love with Eddie Kaspbrak, so let’s save the public shaming for later, hm?”  
  
   Beverly was still cackling but said “Ok, ok, I’m sorry. So you need advice on frenching? And you’re asking me?”  
  
   “Well who the hell else could I go to about this!? I can't very well ask the guys. ‘Hey Mikey, hold still, I’m gonna slip you some tongue and I want your honest feedback’??”  
  
   “Woah woah woah, you’re going to be slipping _me_ some tongue in this scenario?”  
  
   “How else am I supposed to figure this shit out!?”  
  
   “Jesus Christ,” Beverly mumbled to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to fend off a Richie-induced headache. “Fine, FINE! But if you ever tell _anyone_ about this, I will personally castrate you.”  
  
   "Deal."

********

   Three nights later Eddie was in Richie’s bed. This was their first sleepover since the kissing began, and though both boys acted as if everything was normal, an underlying tension hummed just beneath the surface the entire evening. And now. having Eddie in his bed, under the covers, flush against his side, was liable to make Richie’s brain explode at any moment. Was it okay to kiss Eddie right now? Would it be too much, doing it in a bed? Doing it when they’re both trapped under the same roof all night? Richie wanted to kiss Eddie pretty much all the time nowadays, and kissing in a nice cozy bed all night sounded fucking IDEAL, but what would Eddie think? He was totally over thinking this. Richie should just ask, right? Or would THAT make it weird?

   They had just switched the lights off to go to sleep, but it wasn’t 3 minutes later before Richie finally broke. “Hey Eds?” he muttered, turning to look at his friend in the dark.  
  
   “Yeah?” Eddie answered immediately, quickly whipping his head around to meet Richie’s gaze. Richie felt immediately comforted by the fact that Eddie was clearly on edge too.

   “Um, is it ok if I - I mean do you wanna,” Richie fumbled over his words before steeling himself and blurting “Fuck, can I kiss you?”

   Eddie didn’t even answer, instead he just leaned in and pressed his mouth against Richie’s with such urgency it made Richie’s heart race. It was moments like these that reminded Richie that Eddie was one of the bravest people he knew.   
  
   There was something so heated and so hungry about this kiss that Richie knew it was time to make his move. He cupped Eddie’s jaw and pulled Eddie’s bottom lip between his own, sucking on it before gently dragging it between his teeth. The noise Eddie made was the single most erotic thing Richie had ever heard in his fucking life. That was definitely a green light. Richie tentatively pressed his tongue to Eddie’s bottom lip, just the slightest little touch, and Eddie moaned again and met Richie’s tongue with his own. Now it was Richie’s turn to moan, wrapping his arms around Eddie and pulling them flush together, lips and tongues and teeth teasing and tasting and pulling and it was the best fucking feeling in the whole world.

   When they finally came up for air, Eddie pressed his forehead against Richie’s. “God, Rich…” Eddie whispered. He took a deep but shaky breath. “This feels so good. _You_ feel so good. Is that a weird thing to say?”  
  
   “No, _no,_ ” Richie said, wanting urgently to assuage Eddie’s self-consciousness. “You feel good, too. If you’re weird then I’m weird.”  
  
   Eddie laughed quietly, “Yeah, that checks out.” Richie chuckled, too. “So what does this mean?" Eddie asked. "I mean, with us. Is this just a thing we do now? Does it mean anything?” Richie could tell Eddie was forcing his voice to sound casual, but could feel more than see the hot flush of Eddie’s embarrassed face.

   “It means whatever you want it to mean, Eds. If you just wanna be bros who make out, I’m down. If you want to run away to Vegas tomorrow and elope I’m down with that, too.”  
  
   Eddie pressed his face against Richie’s shoulder to muffle his laughter. “You’re such an idiot.” he said fondly.

   “That wasn’t a no,” Richie pointed out with a grin as Eddie dissolved into even more laughter.

   When his laughter subsided, Eddie ask, “Can we just… not tell anyone? For now? Just let.. whatever this is just be… ours?”

   Richie pressed their foreheads together once more and whispered, “Of course.” Richie knew he was an obnoxious loudmouth the majority of the time, it was pretty much his brand. But there was something about Eddie, about _being_ with Eddie, that made him quieter, softer. When they were alone together, it was like a peaceful but fragile little bubble surrounded them, and it made Richie’s mind stop running a mile a minute. Richie would never admit any of this out loud, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

   After a moment of silence between them, Richie suddenly remembered, “Ah. Um. Except Beverly. Beverly knows.” Eddie pulls back slightly, looking at Richie with wide, surprised eyes. Before Eddie can scold him Richie assures Eddie it’s fine.

   “How’d she find out any way?” Eddie asks  
  
   “Uh, I can’t tell you. If I do my _cojones_ will be compromised, and then we could never have children.”  
  
   “Well someone clearly wasn’t paying attention in sex ed,” Eddie teased.  
  
   “You’re right, you should probably teach me all about it,” Richie said with a dirty smirk, tightening his arms around Eddie once more.

   “You’re the worst,” Eddie said with the fondest smile.

   Bringing their mouths together again, Richie murmured, “I know,” against Eddie’s lips before kissing him senseless. They felt each other's smiles as their kisses continued and deepend. And when they fell asleep in each other’s arms, they were still smiling.


End file.
